Ten Things About
by arabianrose
Summary: Ten things about the characters of the new generation - straight from their own quills! Same fic, new summary.
1. Albus Severus Potter

Ten Things About Albus Severus Potter

By: Um, Guess Who?

I got the green eyes. I, Albus Severus Potter, got the green eyes. Every time I meet someone, they look at me and go "Albus, you look just like your father, you have his eyes!". Um, yes, I realize that. Nor are you the first person to make the connection.

I'm totally with Aunt Hermione and Hugo with S.P.E.W. I might work in Aunt Hermione's department when I get older. I know it's not as cool as being an Auror, but both work on world peace, right?

My Boggart turns into a chair. No, I'm not afraid of chairs, whatever James tells you. I'm afraid of being alone, and no one liking me, and somehow, magic symbolizes that as a chair. Go figure.

I have a total crush on Ani Patil. Except, I'm kind of a nerd. So that's not really working out.

I wanted to be in Gryffindor wicked badly, you don't understand how relieved I am that I made it. I don't think that I wouldn't of liked Hogwarts as much if I made any other house. Because, as much as I want to make a name for myself, I want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family.

Teddy is my role model. How many Metamorphmaguses do you know? Not too many. How many of them are proud of their dad being a werewolf? Even less. How many of them play tag with you?

I've had this special bond with my dad since I was little. I love him, I used to follow him around everywhere, until he sat me down and told me that he wasn't going anywhere. I still follow him around.

I kinda wanted the red hair. People know I'm a Potter by my eyes, so they know I'm a Weasley by extension, but the red hair would have made it more official, you know?

I'm an unregistered Animigus. Long story.

I'm proud to be who I am. I'm proud of my parents, I'm proud to be James's little brother, and Lily's big one, and I'm proud of liking books and being in Gryffindor. I'm proud to have my two names, even if my second one did murder my first. I'm proud of who I am, and that's what really matters to me.

Okay, so maybe this isn't ten, but please, PLEASE don't show James this list.


	2. James Sirius Potter

Hey! Here it is...a James fix. I noticed this is where I lost the most people. Maybe this will help? I wasn't too serious about it when I wrote it, I just changed what I thought was completely pointless. I should have a new chapter up tomorrow!

* * *

Ten Things About Me

James Sirius Potter Wrote This!

1. Go, go Gryffindor! It's officially my house. The only reason I teased Al about it was because I was sure that he was a Gryffindor. And I wanted to make sure that I wasn't the only one that was afraid before my sorting.

2. The worst day and best day of my life was when my little sister confided in me that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy. She looked pretty scared about it, too. First, I felt my stomach drop, and then, I saw the fear in her eyes and started laughing. Because, for once, my little sister was afraid of something. And I had the power to make her feel better. So I hugged her and told her it was fine and asked her if she wanted me to come with her when she told Dad. On the outside, I was the perfect big brother. On the inside, I was ready to kill Scorpius Malfoy with a variety of hexes.

3. I am _definitely_ the trouble maker of the family. My reputation went down as so on my very first day at Hogwarts, in which Uncle George pulled me aside before I got on the train and then put me to the test of sending him a Hogwarts toilet seat. I did.

4. I DON'T LIKE FIREWORKS. I know they're like, part of my uncles' brilliance, and the Fall of Umbridge and all, but I don't like them.

5. While we're on the subject of things I don't like, my Boggart turns into a dementor. I know, original, right? I just don't like the ideas of having to relive my worst memories over and over again, or feeling unhappy, or having my soul sucked out. At least I'm not afraid of chairs (AL!)

6. Uncle George has always talked about making me an' Fred and Roxy co-owners to his shop when he passes, but I think I want to work with Goblins at Gringotts. I've always paid attention in Arithmancy, and even more in History of Magic whenever Binns mentioned goblins. It's a turnoff, I know, but, CENSORED that.

7. I have my eyes on Mila Chang. Except, she doesn't like me back. Gotta work on that…

8. I enjoy teasing my brother VERY much. It's like a passion. If I could get paid for it, my life would be complete.

9. When I took an exam for McGonnagal, I mis-spelled serious as Sirius. Guess who I was thinking of? And, she took off ten points for being ignorant. From then on out, I have spelled serious that way. It's a Weasley-Potter thing, we all do it now. Siriusly.

10. If I could go back in time, I'd go to the summer in between my dad's third and fourth year, just so I could see what it was like before, or what it could be like now.

* * *

So...yeah. That was it. Whoo. If you noticed I made changes, I love you! Thanks for reading as always!


	3. Lily Luna Potter

Okay, so I'm sorry about the slow updates. I had DI every night for the past two weeks, three finals, and a bunch of other stuff going on. And, that test on nucleotides and DNA I mentioned in my profile? I failed. Yeah. So, here it is. I'll be quicker next time!

* * *

Ten Things About Me

Lily Luna Potter

1. I, erm, might be an unregistered Animigus. If I'm going to tell you the ten most important things about me, I might as well spit out the illegal one first. Only, you can't judge me too harshly, because Al is one too. I know this because when I went to the library to take the book that teaches you how, I found Al's Transfiguration homework on the page entitled "Keeping Your Identity on Low Profile" page. Yeah. I know he's a git. You don't need to tell me.

2. All my cousins have this knack for telling me EVERYTHING about them. It's not that hard, I just sit there and listen to them rant, and somehow, they manage to slip out all their secrets and such. I can tell you exactly who has a crush on who, who um, _something_ when, and so on. I'm like a walking diary.

3. I am IN LOVE with Scorpius. Call me Lily Malfoy. Um, okay, EEW. Never mind.

4. This morning, I went down to Hagrid's hut. Unlike my brothers, he is my favorite person in the whole wide world. He always has something (or someone!) unusual and interesting to show me, and he has a lot of stories about my parents and aunts and uncles that I would never hear otherwise.

5. My Boggart turns into a homeless version of myself. I didn't even know why the Merlin it did until Al took me aside and told me. As it turns out, I'm afraid of being shunned by my family, even though that would never happen. That's not as original as a dementor, but at least I know where my priorities lie, and I'm not a big fraidy cat like James.

6. When I grow up, I want to be an Auror like Daddy and Uncle Ron. Imagine making the world a better place by getting rid of evil. How awesome is that?

7. Al and James let me be Seeker. I know that they both wanted to play, and then they had this fight over it, but in the end they decided that I could play Seeker instead, and James settled for Beater and Al settled for Chaser.

8. After James found the Maurader's Map, he gave it to me. He showed me how to work it and then wipe it clean, and since then, I've been doing undetected wrongdoing in his honor.

9. I like that I'm named after two important people in my parents' lives. Without Lily Evans-Potter, Daddy wouldn't even exist. And Luna is one of my favorite people. I love how she believes in whatever she wants to, and doesn't let anyone's opinions bother her. I would have loved to see her at my age.

10. I've only seen Uncle George cry once, and that was when Grandaddy called George Fred by mistake. Everything went silent, and then he sweared, burst into tears, and left the room. That's when the war really impacted on me, when I realized that it had taken away so much from Uncle George, from everyone. If I could change that, I would.


	4. Rose Ariana Weasley

Ten Things About Rose Ariana Weasley

By Rose Ariana Weasley (who else?!)

I am the most sarcastic of all the Weasley grandchildren. I have been told this by Grandmum, Grandaddy, Lily, Lucy, Dad, Mum and all my aunts and uncles. I even beat James, which was a bit of a surprise, so I am forced to conclude that his name was not on the voting ballad.

After thinking about it for a whole three weeks, I did not apply for a time-turner. Those things scare me. A lot. Imagine getting stuck back in the 1970s (shudder)! I don't think I would have been able to hold all those subjects, either. Not like I don't have enough to do. Dad laughed until he cried when I told him I signed up for Divination.

While we are on Divination, it is my best subject. I actually see stuff out of crystal balls, it's not a complete load of rubbish like everyone says. But I do agree that Professor Trelawney is a fraud. She doesn't know what she's talking about, ever.

Ravens kick lions in the butt. That's my lame-o excuse for being in Ravenclaw. The truth is, I would have much rather been in Gryffindor with Al, but the hat does know what it's doing.

The truth is, I'm such good friends with Scorpius there is no way that we could be anything more. We're like brother and sister. Besides, I might have my eye on a certain guy named Sebastian Thomas. Hint.

I don't really agree with Mum and Hugo on the whole issue of S.P.E.W. I mean, sure, if they want to get paid, by all means, pay the house elf! But Kreacher is so content, I would bother if he doesn't want it. You can't fight for no cause.

I want to be a Healer when I grow up. Make the world a healthier place. Being an Auror is too scary.

Wow, here we are, on scary. It's like you're chanting_- boggart, boggart, boggart, boggart- _so, fine. My boggart turns into a nice big fat SPIDER. I think I got that from Dad, although every time I ask, Mum laughs and Dad turns red and changes the subject.

I can actually play guitar really really well. It's something I picked up from Uncle Bill, who used to sing all us Weasley grandchildren songs he made up when we were little. I got him to teach me how to play, but other than him, Lily is the only one who knows. It's like that girl is a walking diary.

At first, I was kind of disappointed when I learned that the name Rose wasn't after a person. No one ever told me where the name Rose came from, so I never really asked. The name Ariana, however, I learned when I was searching through old Daily Prophets. I asked Dad, who told me all about Albus, Aberforth, and Ariana Dumbledore. Now I'm really proud of my middle name. But I wish I knew what Rose was about.


	5. Hugo Alec Weasley

Hey. More regular for you? I'd like to thank my THREE reviewers (odly enough i'm content with that!), MoonyIsTheMan, Twilight's-red-moon, and VeIaRrGtOh. Thanks so much!

DISCLAIMER: Um, what is fanfiction by definition?

Hope you Like!

* * *

Ten Things About Me

Ten Things About Me

The One And Only – Hugo Alec Weasley!

1.I HATE MY NAME! I mean, come ON! Hugo. Hu-go. It sounds like a name for a troll. Or someone who speaks little-to-no English. Hugo. Argh! And not only that – Alec? It's macho I guess (did I just use macho? My name is getting to me!) but why not call me Alex. What's up with the C? I'm not even going to go into Weasley. That's self explanatory.

2. I cook. I'm sorry. I know that's not what you're expecting something better from the son of Hermione Granger (talk about a REAL bad name) and Ronald Weasley. But I like mixing different kind of foods together. Rose thinks its cool, so it is.

3. I don't want the red hair. I'm glad I don't have it. People know I'm a Weasley. Besides, Rose and I rock in brown.

4. I'm glad that I'm in Gryffindor, but I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff would have been okay, too. I'm pretty loyal. And I do think that grades count. But I wanted to be in Gryffindor. Argh! Maybe the more you think about something, the more complicated it becomes. Something to think about.

5. I want to be an Auror like Dad when I grow up. I won't even consider anything else.

6. My favorite teacher is Professor Longbottem. Even though he's the Herbology teacher, he knows everything about all the other subjects, and he's brave. Everyone thought he was the dud back in school, but he turned into the hero. Maybe someday I will follow in his footsteps.

7. My Boggart turns into a mummy. I've never actually seen a mummy, but they sound pretty scary. Don't laugh. Please.

8. I have a crush on Delilah Thomas. I'd ask her out, but I know that Rose likes Sebastian, and she's my older sister, so I suppose I should let her get first pick. Because it would be REALLY awkward if the four of us went out on a double date. So I might go for Laura Finnegan instead.

9. My best subject is Defense Against the Dark Arts, the one thing that my parents were never top in, no matter how hard they tried. I try not to lord it over them, but sometimes it slips out.

10. I'm kind of the Weasley dud kid. Lily, James, Albus, Rose, Dominique, Fred, Roxanne and Lucy are all on the Quidditch teams. Lily, James, Albus, Rose, Victoire, Louis, Molly, and Roxanne were all prefects. I'm not either. I don't have the brains, I don't have the talent. I'm just Hugo. Just Hugo.

* * *

Right. How was it? Should I do Fred or Molly next? Should I continue at all? Let me know! Hope you're having a fun day!

* * *


	6. Molly Jessica Weasley

Okay, this is a riduculously long authors note. It's mostly for anyone who is writing a story about Molly and Lucy Weasley.

Here you go then- It took me a long time to write about Molly. Here's why. Molly and Lucy are basically like original characters. Why? We already know about Albus, James, and Lily's characters. We can asume about Rose and Hugo because of what Ron and Hermione are like. The same goes for Fred, Roxanne and the others. We know what their parents are like, we can guess how they were raised, and, from a general standpoint, how they see the world. Even with Scorpius Malfoy, we can flip a coin and decide - okay, is Draco good now or not? - and decide how that reflects on Scorpius. Molly and Lucy, however, are a different story. We don't know about Audrey Weasley, so we can't really rely on her much to decide how she raised her daughters. As for Percy, I am not sure about how he really feels. I was unconvinced when Percy was reunited with the rest of his family. There had to be more to it than that. So now, we have to think about how he raised his daughters. Is he lighter in personality? Does he really connect with them? I am not so satisfied with this chapter. Maybe Lucy will come easier.

Sorry if I bored you! Just trying to help, even though what I said was completely obvious. I went to our school dance last night and this really cute guy asked me to dance with him. I'm on cloud 11! (nine didn't cut it!)

Happy spring break in one week!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ten Things About Me

Molly Jessica Weasley

1. Why, oh _why_ does my dad have to be the traitor who found the error of his ways? Why can't that be someone else's dad? Okay, that was mean. I don't wish that on any one. I just feel like I have to prove to everyone, my uncles especially, that I know where my loyalties lie.

2. I'm not smart on purpose. I wish I could be talented at something like Quidditch, but instead, I'm sweet, predictable Molly, the sweet, predictable prefect. Yay.

3. I don't really like being named after Grandma Molly. I feel as though Dad offered the name up as an apology, not as an honour. Grandma is wonderful and everything, it's just that I'm nothing like her at all. I can't live up to Grandma, either. Lucy got the good name.

4. My favorite cousin is Roxanne. I don't pick favorites, either, but I get on with Roxanne the best.

5. I never EVER want to work with the Ministry of Magic. I prefer to go against the system. Why not be a curse-breaker like Uncle Bill, or work with dragons like Uncle Charlie? My real ambition, though, is to work at Uncle George's shop. I come across as serious, but I really want a laugh most of the time.

6. My Boggart turns into a snake. I'm serious. It's not even funny. The kids in Slytherin all hate me for this, but most of my cousins love me for it. I say most because Al is in no way prejudiced towards houses.

7. I think I must be the only girl in the world who doesn't have a crush on someone. Every girl has someone, but I'm empty in that sense. I find guys cute, but I don't like them. Yet.

8. I am in Ravenclaw. The house for the braniacs. To be honest with you, I'm not sure that Ravenclaw was the best choice for me. Intelligence can turn to snobbery, many of those in my house have proven that. I wanted to be in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. Never Slytherin, though (see Boggart).

9. I don't have that many friends my own age. I stick with Scorpius Malfoy, Rose, and Sebastian Thomas. They're really nice and everything, it's just that I kind of feel like a dork around them.

10.I don't want to change anything about myself, even if I do have a lot to complain about. I'm Molly Jessica Weasley, the girl with the traitor father, the innocent prefect, the kid that can speak fluent Spanish, the kid that no one really knows. Maybe I can change the world someday. Or maybe I can change how I feel about myself.

* * *

Did you guys like it? Should I continue? Who should I do next? Constructive critisism welcome, always! Thanks for the reviews, they make my day!


	7. Lucy Audrey Weasley

Hola! What's up? I just finished Lucy, and I'm pretty hopeful when I say that this one was easier to write than Molly. She took a while, but she's rounded out and complete...let me know what you think!

Thanks to all my new reviewers, I LOVE hearing from you guys.

On cloud ten now, I had to come down from 11 when I got my history test back...

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucy Audrey Weasley Writing –

TEN THINGS ABOUT ME!

1. Hi! My name is Lucy Audrey Weasley, and in case you haven't figured it out by now, I'm gonna tell you ten things about myself! The first one is this – I'm perky. This is NOT a joke. I'm not popular, just bubbly and optimistic. With Molly as a sister, I have to be! For not only my sake, but for my parents' sake. Dad just seems to have missed out on the happy gene, so I take it upon myself to fill up the empty spaces with laughter. I'm not fake though. I'm happy. There's a difference.

2. I'm the ONLY Hufflepuff out of all the Weasley kids. This kind of makes me feel separated from the rest of my family. Fred and James love to crash our common room from time to time, you know, to keep things interesting, but I think Hogwarts would be more fun if I shared a dorm with one of my cousins.

3. Aside from being the only Hufflepuff, I'm also the youngest Weasley of them all. That's a little unfair. Someone has to be the youngest, I know, but I wish it would be Hugo or Lily. The worst was Christmas after Lily and Hugo went to Hogwarts. They came home and we all got together for dinner, and everyone was obsessing over the teachers and the castle and the classes. I felt so left out, but Aunt Ginny made me feel better. She knew what it was like. That's why she's my favorite aunt.

4. All my cousins have these great reputations to fill and live up to. Everyone expects them to be like their parents, which in a way is kind of lucky. Everyone already loves them before they lay eyes on them! But Molly and I are just supposed to be smart and serious and that's it. I broke out of that expectation after a while, now everyone accepts me as Lucy. But I think Molly still has trouble coming out of the mold.

5. One of the best ways to tell you about myself is to tell you about what my Boggart turns in to. And so I will. It turns into a tiny version of myself. Yeah. I couldn't even _find _the stupid Boggart when it came to be my turn, until stupid Hazel Boot goes, "She's afraid of being stepped on! Look, it's running away from my shoe!" And then everyone laughed. This presented a problem, though. The only logical way to get rid of the Boggart was to step on the tiny version of myself. In the end, I yelled out "_Ridikulous!_" and then the Boggart grew to my exact height, smiled, and vanished with a pop. Since then, I have not been so afraid of being left out. But, just incase, I have taken to wearing soft-soled shoes.

6. When I grow up, (really grow up, not the Boggart version) I want to be a historian, like Bathilda Bagshot. Then, I'll never miss out on anything. Even if it already happened. On second thought, I think I'll be a news reporter for the Prophet. Bring some truth to the stupid paper.

7. Do I have a crush on someone? Maybe. His name might be Chris Creevy. I find him cute, and he's very enthusiastic (surprise!)

8. When I was two, I stole a package of Bernie Botts Jelly Beans from Uncle George's store. I didn't understand that it was stealing, but I'll never forget the look on Dad's face when we left the store and I was eating a box of jelly beans. It made me realize how important honesty and trust is. After that, Dad made me walk back into the store and explain to Uncle George that I was sorry I took his jelly beans. I just know that if I had one of my uncles as my dad, they wouldn't of freaked out like that.

9. My least favorite person in the whole entire world has to be Professor McGonnagal. From the day I walked into Transfiguration, she's had her disproving eyes on me. I don't know why she dislikes me so much. I've never done anything to hurt her.

10. I kinda, I dunno, wish that I was someone else. Someone who didn't have to walk in the shadows of her family and all her older cousins, someone who didn't have to be happy because others aren't. I don't know how to change myself, but one day, I'll find a way to improve everyone, so that only their best shines through.

* * *

Alright! Whoo! Finished Molly and Lucy! I'm probably going to do Fred next. I might do Harry's generation if I can...let me know if there's anything you want to see! Thanks for reading as always!


	8. Fred Septimus Weasley

Hey! Sorry for such a long update, this took FOREVER to write for some reason (the fact I had no clue what to put might've had something to do with this, but anyways...)

This chapter is for ms.fredweasley, justsomerandom, Dodger Gilmore, hondagirl, Siriusly Loopy, and The Lady Athena. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it made my day(s) to hear from you!

Sorry in advance for any random and suckiness of this next chapter.

And, as a head's up, I might re-do James before I do Roxanne, but that shouldn't interfere with my weekly updates.

Oh! And I finally got a story idea, so I'm planning it out and I should start typing it soon!

Thanks again, love u guys!

* * *

Ten Things About

(Drumroll please…)

FRED SEPTIMUS WEASLEY!

1. If you have the name Fred Septimus Weasley, you are pretty much DESTINED to be a trouble maker or comedian. I wasn't aware of this until my first day of Hogwarts. I got there, and Professor Longbottom was doing role call, and when my name was called, everyone started smiling. I mean, _everyone_. It was weird, because I didn't know a lot about Uncle Fred, and here everyone was, expecting me to start telling jokes or pull a hilarious prank or something. I didn't know what to do except walk forward and keep my eyes on the Hat. Due to me being me, I tripped on the hem of my robes and almost fell over, but I got there all right in the end. But I learned that I have a natural ability to make people laugh. Even if I really don't want to.

2. I was pretty disappointed, then, when I made Gryffindor. It had only been two minutes, and I'd already done exactly what everyone expected me to. Hufflepuff would've been nice, actually.

3. I'm closer to Roxanne than most twins are with each other. I'm older than her by a year, which made my first year at Hogwarts my worst. But I think we might be able to read each other's minds. And hers is pretty devious.

4. I have one secret I will take to my grave, and it's that I've visited Uncle Fred's. Dad never took us, and we got the feeling that he wasn't going to, so Roxanne and I found it on our own, and took him a bunch of flowers, a few pictures, and a couple of mementos, like Roxanne's old teddy bear and my first O in Transfiguration (my WORST subject). The visit to the grave was nice and everything, but Uncle Fred's was so alone and bare. Now it's the most decorated in the whole cemetery, but you think more people would care.

5. I failed Operation Hogwarts Toilet Seat. My heart just wasn't in it. I have a feeling I could've if I wanted to, but I didn't really think that vandalizing a toilet was the best way to prove I am a prankster. Which brings me to my next point. I don't really care about pranking people. I don't really find pranks all that funny, to be honest.

6. When I grow up, I want to be a - professional Quidditch player. A beater, to be more exact. I'm brilliant at it, not to brag. I don't really want to run the shop when I get older. Roxanne would be much more well suited for that.

7. My Boggart (my favorite friend in the whole world…_not_) turns in to…a dead Roxanne. Not even _slightly_ cool. I love my sister, and that's my worst fear above everything else. I'm so glad I missed out on that war…

8. As much as I love and respect Grandma Weasley, she frustrates me to death. Because, every time I talk to her, she won't look me in the eye. I wish I looked like Roxanne and Mum instead of the mirror image of my dead Uncle. Because I've forgotten what color Grandma's eyes are.

9. I have yet to see the Maurader's Map. I know that Lily has it at the moment, and that James had it before that. I was a little mad when he didn't give it to me instead, seeing how my name is Fred Weasley and all, but I don't think I would've used it had I gotten it. It just would be nice to be remembered once in a while.

10. I came across the Mirror of Erised in my third year. I was on my way back from the library, and stupid Filch's new cat (I swore that Mrs. Norris was immortal, and now that she's finally snuffed it, Filch had to find a secret litter of kittens on the third corridor…grrr…) was chasing me and then I ducked into a random classroom. It was just standing there, and the thing was, when I looked into it, I just saw me. That's it. I was really confused and disappointed because I've heard of the mirror and what it does. I thought that it didn't work on me, and then I realized, _I'm happy the way I am_. And that, in my opinion, is much cooler than pining your life away for something you can't have.

* * *

Yes! I finished Fred!! Woo!! Up next, James-fix and then Roxanne! I don't care if you review, I'm continuing anyways!

Bye, and as always, thanks for reading!


	9. Roxanne Elizabeth Weasley

Hey! Sorry it's taken so long to update! My dad doesn't have a computer at his place, and we had to stay there a few extra days because our furnace broke and some gas thing got into our house. It's all good now, though.

Roxanne is kinda random in this. Like, I mean RANDOM.

Sorry.

**Oh...um...I don't own the whole 1, B, and lastly line. I can't remember who does, but I dedicate this one to them**

* * *

Ten Things About

(The Lovely, Talented, and Beautiful)

Roxanne Elizabeth Weasley!

(Aren't you excited?)

Hi. My name is Roxanne Weasley. I need you to take me siriusly for the next few minutes or so. Because, this is not meant to be funny. I'll try to be as realistic and honest as possible, but my natural ability of sounding like a shallow idiot will probably lighten the mood. So, anyway, here it goes;

1. The Hat made a mistake. I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I swear. I've reflected on this forever, and I've come up with a few reasons to support this.

1) I am the most cunning and ambitious person I know. I can sweet talk my way into (our out of!) anything, and I want to be the best person I can possibly be. Ambitious for you?

B) Dominique is in Slytherin. I know this isn't an iron clad reason, but it fits. She's my favorite cousin (I'm sorry, I know Molly loves me, but she never stops following me. And she's all depressive and stuff) and we are exactly alike in personality, minus the whole George-Weasley's-daughter-infamous-prankster thing.

Lastly) The Hat told me it was going to put me in Slytherin. In fact, it's exact words were "Roxanne Weasley, I'm going to put you in Slytherin." Clue much? And then, it goes "S-Gryffindor!"

Change your mind?! Why couldn't I have been in Slytherin? Now, I'm Roxanne Weasley, the guilty not-really-a-Gryffindor Gryffindor. It sucks to be me.

2. Okay, it doesn't suck to be me. As a matter of fact, I have THE COOLEST BROTHER in the entire world. We consider ourselves the Weasley twins even though we're really not, as does everyone else. We're exactly to-the-date nine months apart. I wish we were nine minutes apart instead.

3. I have a great fear of blood. It's not even funny. Once, I saw Fred fall off his broom, and I was out cold next to him as soon as I saw his arm. I think I scared him more than he scared himself.

4. However, my greatest fear is not blood. Oh, how I wish it were blood. Instead, it's a dead Fred. It's weird, because once Fred and I were tackling a Boggart in the bathroom cupboard upstairs and it kept switching from me to Fred. We were so confused! And then Dad came in, lifted his wand, shouted _Ridikulous_, and the thing turned into his own dead twin. I think we really connected with him that day.

5. Dad has always been sad that Fred and I get along so well. You think he'd be happy that his children are so compatible, but _noooo_. Instead, he acts all depressed every time he sees us finishing each other's sentences. Grandpa Arthur always says, "And the Weasley twins live on!" every time he sees us, but, truth be told, I think they both died a long time ago.

6. I'm going to run the shop when I grow up. Everyone, from day one, has expected Fred to be the prankster, and sweet Roxanne to be the smart one. Exact opposite. Even if I don't generally join James in pranking people and Fred in pretending to care, I really love jokes. And, I – unlike my almost-twin – COMPLETED Operation Hogwarts Toilet Seat. So THERE.

7. Do you wanna know how I completed said Operation? I enlisted Peeves to help me (George Weasley has another one? Ickle-Roxy, another prankster? Goody!) and I got him to distract Filch (he started throwing dung bombs and singing a badly written song about how Filch had as much magic powers as a toad) and then I used this spell that James taught me that breaks apart objects, and then I jumped out the bathroom window and went up to the Owlrey and sent it. Yeah. Skilled.

8. I think that if I were to choose one boy in the entire school to go out with, it would be Tristian Bell. Mmm-hmm. Just don't um…tell anyone…please?

9. What is the significance of the name Roxanne? I mean, siriusly, Fred got to be named after a noble prankster, James, Albus, Molly, Lily, and Lucy (after her mother's mother) are named after people, Rose, Hugo, and Victoire's names symbolize something, and Dominique and Louis have French names. Roxanne? "_Your father and I liked the name_." Um…okay…

10. I've seen Uncle Fred a couple of times. Dad keeps this portrait of him in the shop, and Fred and I usually wave or something, but we've never actually gone and spoken to him. We are totally chicken. The truth is, I just don't know what to say to him. How about "_Hi, I'm your niece, um…sorry your dead_" or "_Hey, what's up, Uncle Fred?_". No. Doesn't work. I've always been ashamed of myself for that. And the sad part is, I don't think I'll ever speak to him. Daddy doesn't really, either.

* * *

So? What do you think? Concrit welcome...I'll be fixing James after this and starting on Bill's kids. Yay!

As usual, I don't really care if you review, because I just love writing these anyways!

Bye!

Love n' stuff!


	10. Dominique Charlotte Weasley

Here it is! I was going to do Victoire, but then I decided I wanted to do Victoire and Teddy one after the other, and I wanted to finish all the Weasley kids first. Sorry! I also fixed James for anyone who cares, I wasn't too into it, but it was where I lost the most people. So...yeah. Thanks for your time!

* * *

Ten Things About

ME!

Dominique Charlotte Weasley

1. I am a Slytherin and proud! Who cares about the other houses! Why is it that everyone – everyone! – forgets that Slytherin is for the cunning and the ambitious? "_And I'll teach those who ancestry is purest_." Pfft! Do you know how many muggleborns are in Slytherin? Blood ancestry doesn't matter at _all_! Sure, pick on the house with the snake. I just think that everyone should be brave. It's not something to get so hyped up about.

2. Dad was the one that was really OK with me being a Slytherin. Victoire and Teddy kind of avoided me for a bit, and Louis and Mum were kind of disappointed, as were all my aunts and uncles. Dad actually laughed and gave me a hug and said he was proud of me for being ambitious, and then told me to go set a snake on Percy. I think he was joking. I think.

3. I don't really know a word of French. Victoire and Louis can speak it perfectly, and Dad and I just sit there like "Yeah…I know what you're talking about…". When Mum's folks come to visit, they'll only speak to me in French. Victoire has to stand behind me and tell me to nod or shake my head.

4. Being the second oldest cousin out of thirteen sucks. It sucks even more when you're the only Slytherin. Because, Teddy's the unofficial oldest, and Victoire is the oldest out of the actual Weasleys, and everyone loves them, because they were here first. I'm just…you know…Dominique. They get all the attention and the respect. I just get mentioned in passing.

5. I thought for sure that Roxanne was a Slytherin. The night she got sorted, I went to my dormitory and cried my eyes out. Like, really cried my eyes out. I was even mad at Roxanne for a bit, but then I realized it wasn't her fault. Just like it wasn't my fault that I'm in Slytherin.

6. I'm going to be pretty forward about this – my Boggart turns into Uncle Percy. Not that I'm afraid of Uncle Percy, exactly. It's just that he kind of betrayed his family, and now he's just depressing to be around. And because of the whole Slytherin thing, I don't want my family to feel like I've betrayed them. And that, children, is why I never hang around Uncle Percy.

7. I have this tendency for getting into trouble. Not James and Fred kind of trouble, but teachers always seem to lose my work, and I always tend to hear the bad ends of conversations I shouldn't, that type of thing. It's not that fun.

8. I have no clue what I want to do with my life at the moment. I know I'm supposed to be ambitious and everything, but I really don't know what I'd be good at. I have an N.E.W.T. in every subject except for Divination and History of Magic (yay me!). I just don't know what to do with them.

9. I don't really like anyone, either. I'm not the type of girl that follows guys around. And now that I'm out of school, I don't really see too many guys around. Maybe I'm like Uncle Charlie in the sense that we know you don't need to be confined to one person for the rest of your life. But, I'm jealous of Victoire, because she has the perfect boyfriend.

10. When I was in fifth year, Uncle Harry taught me how to conjure a Patronous. I don't think he taught everyone else, maybe just his own kids. He took me aside and explained that he knew what it was like to always be associated with trouble (gotta love him!) and that in case I ever got into something really bad, he wanted me to be able to defend myself. He spent that entire summer with me, and two days before my sixth year, I produced this beautiful dove Patronous. It was probably the best moment of my life.

* * *

There you go! Something random, I know, but Dominique's done! Up next is Louis, and then Victoire and Teddy, who I'll try to put up on the same day, because theirs is going to be very compatable. Thanks for your time as always!


	11. Louis Remus Weasley

Hola and sorry for the long absense.

I apologize for any randomness of this chapter- it wasn't the easiest.

Thanks for reading as always!

* * *

Ten Things About Me

Louis Remus Weasley

1. I've never really been the model Gryffindor. I kind of needed Victoire for that. You see, Victoire promised me that we'd be in Gryffindor together, and then she went and got sorted into Ravenclaw. She said that the hat tempted her, and that when I put it on, I'd know what to do.

I didn't. It told me I'd be good in Hufflepuff, but it was my decision. I chose Gryffindor; not for me, but for my family. Because they needed a Gryffindor Weasley grandkid. I could tell they wanted one badly, and I didn't want to put the pressure on my little cousins to be the first into the Gryffindor house. Although, for the most part, I wish I chose Hufflepuff.

2. I'm brave, though, which is pretty Gryffindor-ish. I think my real brave moment was in my third year, with my Boggart. I couldn't think of anything, at all, that I was afraid of. It was kind of like a wait-and-see thing, which was fine by me. And guess what it turned into – a giant rolling eyeball. The thing is, I'm not afraid of giant rolling eyeballs, because the whole concept is too ridiculous to be scary. I just panicked at the last moment that I wouldn't be able to find it, so I thought – _make it something gruesome so I fit in_. The experience showed me more about my fears than the Boggart did. I'm afraid of standing out. Which is a lot less scarier than dementors (or chairs-Albus!)

3. I find Quidditch a complete and utter waste of time. I know I come from a Quiddich family, which makes it all the worse. I can think of thirty four better things I can do with my time than throw around a bunch of balls while flying on an enchanted stick. I always show up for the matches, though, to support my cousins and make sure that they don't fall off their brooms.

4. I wish I could just get rid of the Remus part of my name. I understand that Remus was close with my dad because of the whole werewolf thing, and that he's Teddy's dad and all that, but naming me after Remus Lupin doesn't make me Remus Lupin. It makes me Louis Weasley with a dumb middle name.

5. I hate having two older sisters. Why can't one of them be a guy? Dominique is even a French guy name, for Merlin's sake. And a Veela mother doesn't help out the situation, either. Let's just say that there's a lot of estrogen in my house, and leave it at that.

6. I'm definitely more popular at school than at home. I think it has something to do with being Bill Weasley's kid. I dunno, but my dad gets a lot of credit for doing not so much. Not to disrespect him, but I think there are some people that should get more credit.

7. Unlike Dominique, who has told me that she has no idea what she wants to be when she grows up, I know what I'm doing. I want to be an Auror, like Teddy. Because him and Victoire are always together, he feels like my older brother in some respects. And so, I want to do what he does, because Teddy Lupin is always doing the coolest things.

8. I fell for one girl, one time, and that's the end of said story. Her name was Leslie Boot. I saw her in Divination, and I don't know what came over me, but I asked her out before I even knew her name. She just kind of stared at me for a second and got up and sat at a different table.

Hang on- the story has a happy ending. At the end of the class her giggling friend comes up to me and goes "Leslie says yes!" and then walked away. It took a minute for me to figure out who Leslie was though. No worries. I got it in the end. We've been together for years. But it was really awkward.

9. I threw away my Beuxbaton's letter before anyone saw it. I didn't want my mother to get all excited about it and follow me around and ask me if I wanted to go. I didn't want to tell her that I wasn't interested, and see the disappointment on her face. My parents think it never came, and they (Mum mostly, Dad always plays along with her) thought that I'd been disappointed at not being accepted and never brought it up around me. I like it better that way.

10. In third year, I skipped a full day of lessons to leave school. I wanted a bit of adventure, and in my mind this was completely harmless – I snuck out the secret passage James showed me and went into Hogsmeade for the day. It was fun and all, but when I got back, all my cousins were in a frenzy trying to find me. And my sisters were worried sick. I've always thought I wasn't that important to them. Go figure.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading! Teddy and Victoire are up on the same day together next, then Scorpius, who I"ve had finished forever!

Enjoy whatever's left of your day!


	12. Victoire Grace Weasley

Don't hate me! Please! I was away, and I had writers block, and I have a bunch of other stupid excuses, but I won't use them. But, Teddy'll be up tomorrow!

Just to clear something up...I've gotten a couple of PMs over people hating Fred for different reasons - if you'd like to know, George was waiting for Fred to get a little older before he took him to Fred's grave, because he wanted his son to be mature enough to handle it. Some people are pretty annoyed with that, so whatever. Of course, Fred and Roxanne didn't know that, and went ahead on their own, tired of waiting. Just so you know.

* * *

Ten Things About Victoire Grace Weasley

By: Do I _Need_ to Spell it Out for You?

Fine.

V-I-C-T-O-I-R-E G-R-A-C-E W-E-A-S-L-E-Y

There.

1. I want to get this set straight away. Because no one else seems to get it – there is a difference between strong and headstrong. Headstrong is being stubborn. Strong is being determined and self confident and brave.

Since I was little, I've always been mistaken as headstrong. Like my mum. But we're not. We're _real_ strong. Character strong. Just wanted to set that straight for you.

2. I've gotten a lot of grief for this over the years – I could have been in Gryffindor, I really could of. When I put the hat on, it asked me why I wanted to be in Gryffindor, and my answer was because I was the first Weasley grandchild, and so I just had to be in Gryffindor. And then it asked me if I wanted to set it in stone that all Weasley's were to be Gryffindors. And that's what tempted me. What if our generation were different? What if my family stuck to Gryffindor when they didn't belong there because I was there, too? What if we went the way that was truly best for us, even if it were against the grain? And so, that's how I became the first Ravenclaw Weasley. I broke the ice for my family, and it felt good.

3. I have never been good at answering all those questions to get into the common room. Logic is not my thing, it's more like I have a thirst for knowledge than I have knowledge. It's not unusual for me to be sitting outside side the common room, on the ground, waiting patiently for another Ravenclaw to come by and let me in.

4. Teddy is my savoir. Some people say that about others just because. I say it because I mean it. I don't know where in the world I'd be without that guy. He's always been there for me, since the day I was two and lonely and he morphed into me so I'd have the perfect friend to play with, to breaking me out of all day detention with Filch with a broomstick when I was thirteen (don't ask how he did it, just laugh and wonder) to just yesterday to when I blew up because we were out of pumpkin juice (it was more like because I hadn't passed my Healing entrance exams and had been mad all day, but still…) and getting me to smile. Some people don't even meet their saviors. I'm dating mine.

5. If you asked me the thing I miss most about Hogwarts, I'd tell you that I miss sitting against the edge of the lake with Teddy, splitting a bottle of Butterbeer. I miss the sky we used to look up at, and the shade of the trees that surrounded the lake, and how time could slip by without my notice.

6. As I mentioned, I want to be a Healer. And I work my butt off, because I'm not exactly what you consider genius. But when entrance exams rolled around, I drew a blank and couldn't even remember my name. I wanted to be a Healer so bad, I got over-stressed. I'm studying harder than ever this time around, but I'll never forget when I stood up and handed in a blank exam, no name, no nothing.

7. I got a letter for Beuxbatons the exact same day I got a letter for Hogwarts. One of the hardest things I've ever had to do was sit my mother down and tell her that I didn't want to go to a French school so far away. It was easier than getting on the train, though. Because when I stepped off the platform and shut the door behind me, there was no turning back. It was Hogwarts or nothing.

8. One of the most embarrassing moments of my life was when I first saw Hagrid. More like, I ran into Hagrid and shrieked, because I couldn't understand what that massive thing I had run into _was_. Then, he looked at me and actually said, in front of _everyone, _I might add, "Well, yeh didn't inherit yer mother's grace, I can tell yer that much," and then everyone burst out laughing. It was down right mortifying. The worst part was he grinned and said, "Well, Victoire, I'll see you at the Gryffindor table." Great impression, Victoire. Great impression.

9. I am under no obligation to tell you what my Boggart turns into. None, whatsoever. That is why, I'll spill it. My Boggart turns into a blank, empty white canvas. Not knowing what else to do at the time, I flicked my wand, and the canvas began to fill with different colored shapes, lines, and drawings. I can't live a dull life. I need something more than that.

10. Teddy and I had this discussion when I was thirteen, about the people we wanted to bring back to life. I said I wanted to bring back all the people my parents talked about, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Uncle Fred... Then I asked him who he would bring back, and his hair turned sandy with strands of bubblegum pink hair. No words. Just his hair. I didn't know what to say, so I did the only thing I could think of to make him feel better without my big mouth screwing it up. I kissed him. I'm not sure what my mouth's intentions were, but I let it speak for itself now.

* * *

So...there. A lot of people will have expected that to be better than it was, but, whatever. And, I'm writing a new fic right now, called Goyle's Apprentice. It should be up by Friday...I promise, really!

Thanks, as always, for reading. Love you guys!


End file.
